Trapped
by love comes and goes
Summary: Emily, Bella, and Leah trapped in a room. Not the best idea- right, thats because it was Emmett's. And it all started with a love confession.
1. Chapter 1

**This came from a rather random thought. Emmett locking Leah into a room. It simply evolved to Leah being locked in a room with both Bella and Emily.**

**Oh the _horror!_**

**Warning: Hints of Blackwater simply because this was originally for the cause but morphed into _this._ **

**

* * *

**

"Ha! I win the bet! I know she'd go berserk for an hour!" Emmett boomed. The rest of the Cullens groaned in defeat.

After phasing and breaking every breakable thing in the room, making a huge dent on the supposed reinforced doors (Emmett was fairly impressed with that) Leah finally stopped her rampaged and paced, looking around and spotting the cameras that Emmett and Jasper had placed.

After another half hour passed Leah moved to the tattered couch, its legs up in the air, the armrests against the wall and sprawled out on it, facing the wall and disappearing from sight.

"The bomb had diffused, grab the package, over." Emmett said into the walkie-talkie he suddenly sported.

The pack (minus Quil, who was wisely at Claire's) were in the room as well but for entirely different reasons and observed, tensing at Emmett's order.

Jacob was tied to a busted chair by steel cables that had the sense to work. The chair – which didn't have the same sense – had basically been demolished and they had to use the extra steel cable Alice had ordered ("Just in case." "Your just paranoid cause you can't see..." "Ow!") and wrapped around him completely so that he resembled a wriggling worm.

"Come on! I admitted it already so why do you have to go through all this nonsense!" Jacob growled from the floor.

"Because it was too easy." Alice answered flippantly.

"Plus, I've been wanting to see this happen for the longest." Emmett added with a grin.

"Leah's going to kill me." Jacob groaned.

"I'm sure every things going to be fine." Seth said positively.

Seth was there to make sure that both sides didn't take anything too far. Leah might have mellowed out in the past two plus something years but her dislike for Emily and Bella – especially Bella for some weird reason – hadn't diminished. He would go in there and make sure that Leah didn't do anything too drastic. Likewise, the Cullens tended to take things too far and he would make sure that they wouldn't do anything too bad to Leah.

"Or she'll just kill everybody." Embry said cheerfully.

Embry was there because... well Embry thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

Regardless of their reasons, they all tensed and held their breaths as they waited for the door to be opened.

"The door will open partially and you will have a three second leeway. The door will be opened in five... four... three, twoonego!"

Emmett pressed the big red button and they watched through the TV as it opened and someone flashed through. Emmett pressed the red button once more and it closed just as quickly.

Leah hadn't moved.

"Success."

They watched as the two that were added into the room shared a look and tentatively stepped closer to the tattered couch.

"Leah?" The human of the two called out.

Leah jumped and turned to face whoever was in the room with her. The look that crossed her face as a wolf was so comical that Emmett was glad that the video cameras he installed were recording it all.

Because Emily and Bella in a room with Leah was bound to cause a crazy scene.

* * *

**Short because I wanted it to be. Lets see how much you guys want the next chapter....**

**...by reviewing of course.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one as inspired by potter-shan-fan's "Just What I Needed". Yep, as soon as I finished reading the seventh chapter, I tried finishing this again. **

* * *

"Your hiding something." Emmett proclaimed as Jacob walked into the living room. Jacob paused to give Emmett a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm glad you asked." Emmett answered, excitedly jumping from the couch, disappearing momentarily before reappearing in clothing reminiscent to that of Sherlock Holmes'. Jacob rose an eyebrow but refrained from mentioning anything; Emmett was a rather eccentric person and he'd learn to accept it... more or less.

"First, would be your sudden absences in visiting Nessie. From what I've gathered, being kept away from your imprint can get rather excruciating, yet you've missed a few days between your normally scheduled visits." Emmett stated, emphasizing it with a raised eyebrow. Emmett noticed that Jacob shifted on his feet before stuffing his hands inside his shorts.

"Second, and most important is: your scent." He finished anticlimactically.

"Oh...kay. And why is that?" Jacob asked, immediately regretting it when he saw the glint in Emmett's eyes. Jacob knew that it would be futile to resist Emmett's almighty logic.

"You, my friend, smell like sex!" Emmett declared, raising his hand, palm upward in Jacob's direction. The visible Vampires in the room (Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie) clapped enthusiastically while Edward through rose petals in his direction.

"Yes, yes. I _am_ that great... maybe I should go change into my Henry VI outfit."...

The scene melted away to reveal Emmett explaining the story into a microphone. In the sealed off room, (where the room echoed in an ominous fashion) Emily and Bella were exchanging looks while Leah's growls were renewed with a vigor.

"...What does that have to do with getting the three locked in a room together?" Embry asked.

"I'm glad you asked-"

"-Emmett thinks that Leah and Jacob are together and because of that Leah doesn't like Bella even more – since he was in love with her and she broke his heart and all – so he wanted to see what would happen and enlisted our help." Alice cut in, pushing Emmett out of the way before he could recite another embellished story.

"But what about Emily?" Seth wondered aloud.

"Emmett just threw her into the plan at the last minute." Rosalie said with a shrug. She eyed Seth, who was awfully calm about the revelation that his Alpha and sister were apparently in a relationship.

Embry, who had been snickering, choked on his spit and was left gaping like a fish as he looked between Jacob on the floor and Leah on the monitor.

They all jumped, however, when there was a slight tremor coming from the adjacent wall to the sealed off room.

"Oops." Emmett said as they all turned to look at the monitor (the nice 60' in. plasma screen TV) and realized that it was Leah running into the wall that was causing the ruckus.

"I think you made her mad again." Seth muttered with a frown. If they kept this up, he was going to have to pull the plug on it.

"Maybe you should just shut up and watch." Rosalie added helpfully. In just in time too.

It looked like Emily was ready to say something.


End file.
